fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SWPCϟ01
This is the first episode of Switch Pretty Cure ϟ. In this episode, Akiko Inazuma transforms into Cure Spark, Cure of Electricity for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts with a look at Earth Kingdom and the halls of the palace. In the throne room, Queen Gaia is talking to two fairies about summoning the legendary Pretty Cure. The fairies leave for Earth. After the queen summons the five elements:Water,Fire,Earth,Air and Quintessence. She send them off to Earth. Meanwhile, in Hana Town on Earth, a girl(Akiko) is walking home from school, waving bye to her classmates. Onher way home, she hears thunder but questions since there's no clouds. A lightning bolt strikes her, and she sees a person that looks like herself. After,she wakes up and finds a compact in her hands. She puts it in her bag and runs home. Queen Gaia is watching Akiko from her magic orb and is glad to have found the first Cure. Fly,Dive, Jump! Switch Pretty Cure ϟ The next day, Akiko's mother, Aimi calls her that Leila is waiting. Akiko quickly rushes in her room. She stops and looks at the compact she found. Her mother calls again and she grabs the compact. While walking to school, Akiko waves to everybody in town. Leila makes a comment and Akiko smiles. In class, Akiko falls asleep and dreams about a masked man but is woken up by her teacher. Akiko jokes around with it. During break, she helps with task by request of the students and helps a lonely girl find friends. The students around her praise as she is the vice-president and the daughter of the chairman of the school. eyecatch After school, Akiko complains to Leila about the effort of being a vice-president. Akiko flashesback to when she was nominated for vice-president and the reason she accepted instead of dening. She still whines about it. The two stop at Leila's house/flower shop and Akiko waves bye. Meanwhile, the two fairies, Fiore and Lumi are using the Cure radar to find the Cures while hiding in the bushes. Lumi sees Akiko and starts floating towards her. Akiko sees him and pokes him. Fiore jumps out and tackles Akiko. She finds the two cute but wonders why they talk. Fiore and Lumi introduces themselves and explains their mission. Akiko decides to help them in their search. Fiore reuctantly agrees. But then a mysterious man appears and looks at the fairies and Akiko and asks if they know about the princess. All tilt their heads and say "Princess?". Dark gets mad and summons a paper Hakai-teki. He introduces himself as Dark, a loyal servant of Chaos. Again, the three question it and say "Chaos?" He becomes even madder and the Hakai-teki attacks. Akiko and the two begin to run. Fiore explains that's maybe why Queen Gaia needs the Pretty Cure for. Without thinking, she steps in front of the fairies and protects them but ends up getting attacked. Then, Akiko's bag glows and she finds the compact from before is glowing. Fiore explains that she holds the Sparkle Com and is one of the Cures she's looking for. She tells Akiko to shout "Pretty Cure, Element Burst!". She does so and transforms into Cure Spark, the other self she saw during the lightning attack. Lightining bolts are charging her greatly and she preforms her attack, Lightning Spark. The Hakai-teki is purified and Dark disapears. Fiore is suprised of Spark's power and appoints her the leader of the Cures. Meanwhile, a young masked man is watching her from a tree. Major Events *Akiko Inazuma transforms into Cure Spark for the first time *Cure Spark uses her attack, Lightning Spark. *A masked man appears at the end of the episode. Characters *Akiko Inazuma/Cure Spark *Leila Fujishino *Fiore *Lumi *Queen Gaia *Dark *Hakai-teki *Shade Zero *Aimi Inazuma *Students & Teachers at Inazuma Middle School Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Switch Pretty Cure ϟ Category:Switch Pretty Cure ϟ Episodes